User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Blake Richards page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 01:44, 29 October 2012 Archives *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive One|'Archive One']] (10/9/12 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (4/13/13 to 7/16/13) blank coding Not sure if you still needed one for a Heph kid, but it was on my list off things to do so :) if you don't like it or don't want it, let me know I'll stick it in the up for grabs section. here's the link to the coding Lott's group There's some important updates regarding how individual histories for Lott's group (unless lott already told you), see here. Thanks. Prize clarification I'd like to ask a couple of questions regarding your prizes because I am uber confused on where you got some of them or where you used them >.< # Which character did you use your 1 god rp on? Did you get this 1 god rp from adopt a Newb or is it from another contest? # Which characters did you use the 4 power ups on? Where did you get the 4 early power ups? # Have you decided on which prize from the Broken Truce will you be using? If you have already decided, kindly inform me on what it is and if you have already used it. # It says you have 4 god rps from adopt a Newb then another 2 god rps from the same program. You only have 5 newbs who have gone past L1 so where did you get the other god rp? # Did you use your 2 power ups from Battle of the Bands contest? # 1 god rp for getting 2nd place in BC contest... is this the god rp which you used? # Have you decided on which prize(s) from the Award Ceremony, Reaping match and Tribune Contest you will be getting? If you have already decided, kindly inform me of what they are AND if you have used any of them. *takes a deep breath* >.< So many questions..... Kindly reply as soon as possible. rp Who and where? RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) re:rp sure you post on mio. RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:40, July 21, 2013 (UTC) >..< Help? You wouldn't be able to revert pages would you? I accidentally pressed edit on Mio's page and it went all haywire. I could fix it buuuuuut if you could or someone else could revert that'd be REEEAAALY great >..< -- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:44, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It's cool posted. But still can you revert Mio Sato's page back pleeaaase >..< RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) re: Oh okay and thanks XD RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Posted. Hey wasn't I helping you wit your char personaities and stuff? Did we ever finish? RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC)